


Hubris

by Splinter



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor accidents, smut art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so in sync. Mostly.</p><p>Ficlet based on art by <a href="http://ghostsjogging.tumblr.com/">ghostsjogging</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the smutty_arts art prompt challenge, based on a work by ghostsjogging - I'll put a link up when I've got the right one.

This isn’t a position they’ve tried before. They’re both in a playful mood, snatching kisses and bites as they undress, an embrace turning into a wrestle and back again. Max is easily distracted, slowing down to stroke her thigh or nibble at her shoulder. Furiosa is feeling greedy, wanting more, wanting now.

“Come on,” she says, sitting sprawled next to him, pulling him in to kiss him. He murmurs into her mouth, then pounces on her. He shifts behind her as he picks her up, turning her and pulling her into his lap. She makes a startled noise, then wriggles back, bracing her knees so that she can grind wetly against his cock. His mouth is already on her neck, a hand at her waist and the other round her ribs so that he can tip her forwards and slide into her.

They are so in sync. It’s something that’s always been there: they’ve read each other’s moves as opponents, in battle on the same side and now in bed. She knows his weight and his strength, knows when to squeeze and when to push harder. She loves that he trusts her. She loves that she trusts him, that she can let him lift her and move her, that she feels safe giving him that much control. She purrs as she pushes back against him, hand clenching in the sheet.

It’s exactly then that her knee slips, tugged from under her by the way the fabric moves. She falls forward, lurching as she tries to keep her balance, arm flailing. She thwacks him in the face.

“OW,” Max says, letting go. Furiosa sprawls across his thighs, twisting round to see him clutching his nose. She scrambles off him, sits up.

“Let me see?” She pulls his hand down. There’s no serious damage, she hasn’t given him a nosebleed. He’s pouting, and pouts harder when she laughs. She kisses the insulted nose. He huffs, and smiles, so she kisses him again.

“Do you want…?” she offers, half-turning, ready to get into the same position. He looks dubious, shakes his head. “Might work better if I have something to hold on to,” Furiosa admits, arms snaking around him. Max growls, deep and pleased, and pulls her back into his lap.


End file.
